An electronic control unit has been conventionally known in which a plurality of heat generating components, which generate heat during operation, are provided on a substrate. For example, an electronic control unit of Patent Literature 1 includes a plurality of heat generating components provided on a substrate, and controls a motor of an electric power steering device.